


天上的爱与人间的爱

by Seiyu411



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyu411/pseuds/Seiyu411
Summary: 欢脱死蠢风星露谷吐槽向文（大雾）本质CP其实是all农场主all，主Abby&Seb和农场主~农场主的性别和名字都自由心证！
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	天上的爱与人间的爱

缆绳被抛向海里，木质的码头上一片沉寂，大雨和海浪翻出的水珠一同溅在裸露的肌肤上。风卷动灰色的云层黑压压盖住了整片天空，倒不由得冷了几分。浓密的乌云透不出一丝光线，唯有这稍显不和谐的美人鱼吊坠，散发出幽幽蓝光。  
“我接受！那么，我会安排好一切，三天以后，我们……”  
不……等等，我为什么要这么做来着？

我刚刚搬到鹈鹕镇上的那天，完全没有想过为什么这个地方叫做鹈鹕镇，而不叫星露谷，它就像一段编码一样直接被输入我的脑海之中。一旦接受了这个设定，这些小细节也无关紧要。面对杂草丛生的牧场，我早就没有精力想那么多了。我逃离了都市的996，没想到在这里等着我的却是627。耗费几天开荒之后，我决定到镇上走走，认识一些新的人，完成那个在我脑海里盘旋的，与28个人打招呼的任务。  
我就是在那个时候遇见了海莉，那是我来星露谷的第一个春天，浮云朵朵，风和日丽，蓝色的鸡——等等，为什么会有蓝色的鸡——披着斑驳树影四处啄食落花。当时景致虽好，生活却艰辛。锄地和浇水就能每天使我精力憔悴，一晃神儿早已耗费整个上午，除了防风草外，我一无所有。被所有人拒之门外，只好在外面等着，脑内的编码飞速运转，离28人的目标遥遥无期。  
海莉在那个春日的午后走了出来，她就站在那里，暖风拂拂，卷起她金色的秀发，好似要滴落下来一滴甜美的笑容似的。我试图和镇上每个人搞好关系，但换来的总是对方迷惑或嫌弃的表情。直到艾利欧特收下我从海边捡来的一只蛤后露出了和善的微笑，我才稍稍得以宽慰，以至于我在很长的一段时间内，都对艾利欧特有种若隐若现的好感。后来才知道，那不过是他礼貌的示意，他最喜欢的是鸭毛啦石榴啦，还有龙虾这种我当初绝对搞不到的东西。实际上，起初我最有好感的艾利欧特和莉亚，都是在很久之后才和我慢慢相熟起来的。我把这原因归结为，他们住的太远，而早期我体力不够，也没有自动洒水器，跑都来不及。  
那时的海莉总对我送出的礼物摆出一副嗤之以鼻的表情，我觉得她像个公主病大小姐，而现在我断然不会这么想。海莉竟是这里最单纯普通的小甜心，初次认识她的那天，我从未想过她某天会用这仿佛戴了滑雪镜又被晒伤一般——哦不，更可能是口罩——的表情看着我。在春天的第十四天，我心心念念着海莉的生日，将路边捡到的一朵黄水仙送给了她，终于换来了她的一丝笑容。那之后我们的关系有了飞跃的进展，却还是没能在花舞节上同她共舞一曲。随着花舞节的音乐响起，我只有在一旁看着那6个身着白色纱裙的女孩在草地上旋转跳跃，随即只得独自仰望迷离的天空，闻着花草的清香，听着旁边流水缓缓歌唱。那一幕深刻在我的脑海。我必须承认，直到现在，我仍旧对海莉有些挥之不去的执念。  
那个花舞节过后，夏天伊始，我才慢慢融入了鹈鹕镇。我的生活逐渐稳定下来，攒钱盖出了第一个鸡舍，靠着每天一个鸡蛋慢慢和山姆与亚历克斯成为了朋友。错过了春天谢恩的生日，夏日中的我们竟然因为辣椒熟稔了起来。我本像是一个局外人，这里仅有莱纳斯是我的朋友，而万万没想到在夏威夷宴会投入春天剩下的一个金星花椰菜终于让我些许在镇上有了能说话的人。我听过山姆弹起吉他，也曾帮玛妮一同照顾醉酒的谢恩，我答应过帮哈维保守他跳健美操的秘密，还弹过艾利欧特的钢琴。我开始慢慢明白，在这个世界里，有时我走进一个地方，就会突然瞬移，那一刻我完全想不起来发生了什么——但一定会遇到一个镇民平时不为人知的一面。我感觉到自己的行动仿佛被一只看不见的手牵制，我将其戏称为市场经济调控。  
那个思绪万千的夏天，我是和阿比盖尔一起度过的。阿比盖尔曾问我，是从什么时候开始喜欢她的。我想说，从我第一次见你的时候就喜欢上了——然后我想起来，这有种莫名其妙的既视感，一起坐在酒吧的包厢里吃晚餐时，亚历克斯也对我这么说过。但是我没法自由地将这种想法说出口，实际上，我根本就不记得啥时候第一次见到她。更重要的是，我很明确我第一次见到阿比盖尔的时候，绝对没有喜欢上她。那时候的我正忙着满地给海莉捡黄水仙呢。  
是在塞巴斯蒂安的家里先注意到她的。那天我不过是想去找罗宾买买建筑，一走进山间的那栋木屋，那熟悉的感觉又向上袭来————我眨眼间就已经在昏暗的地下室里了。是的，它来了，市场经济调控又来了。塞巴斯蒂安在他的房间里飞速敲打键盘，看到我来了，示意让我等他一下。我等的非常尴尬，不是我想来的好吗？我想我此时应该说抱歉不小心打扰了，然后关上门离开继续找罗宾商谈建筑的事。但逃离只是想想而已，我的行动似乎并不能称之为一个“自由人”。  
直到罗宾来到地下室，“嗨，阿比盖尔来找你了。”打破了这尴尬的沉默。然而，塞巴斯蒂安对此反应非常冷淡，见也不见就让罗宾将她赶走。接着对我自嘲了一大堆：程序员的在家工作能叫工作吗，难怪人人都不当回事啦，总有一天要攒够钱离开这里啦，我要当年去了祖祖城大概的确已经挣够六位数了吧云云……最后这只不可见之手将我放开之后，我也忘了本来此行为何，只想着去找刚刚被赶走的阿比盖尔了。  
我好似脑内被输入了一堆底层代码似的，我知道他们本应该是很好的朋友。但刚刚显然不是如此，性格孤僻的塞巴斯蒂安愿意让我这个新来没多久的农夫在房间里看着他敲代码，却没好脸色地赶走自己的好友，见都不肯见，这太不寻常了。我追上从山区离开的阿比盖尔，她头戴一朵蝴蝶结，穿着帅气的皮靴，我不由得看起她来。  
我并未和她说过几句话，她看着我就像我刚搬来时一样，没什么表情，普普通通地打了个招呼。我拿出一个在矿洞里捡来的石英送给她，我知道阿比盖尔喜欢吃莫氏硬度为7的石英。她立刻笑得心花怒放：“嘿，你怎么知道我饿了的？这个看起来好好吃！”  
然后下一秒，她就又变回了那副陌生的表情。这前后的反差让我觉得心底莫名地恐惧。  
这个问题始终困扰着我。在他们每个人都变为我的男女朋友之前，这个问题就像人工智障做审核屏蔽掉的词，中间是一串让整句话断联的****，必须得像解码一样联系前后文来猜，到底那段被河蟹的是什么。而当12束花送出之后，我听了12遍一模一样的回答，我的大脑突然一片空白。看着眼前脸红不红都分辨不出的玛鲁，我突然感到一阵头晕目眩，好似海上的大波浪将我甩了出来。最后剩下的唯有一个念头——等等，我为什么要这么做？我明明不想……  
后来我终于明白了，我只有在每天凌晨两点到早上六点这段无尽黑暗的，失去意识的时间之中，才算得上一个脱离市场经济调控的自由人。我把那叫做“存档”。而这个镇子上所有与我打招呼的人，只是被既定好的程序所操控的NPC。他们的喜好与每日的行程还有和我说过的话全都一览无余。他们多么好懂，又是多么单纯。相比他们，他们房子旁边的江河湖海还反倒更显亲切，因为抛下钓竿的一瞬间不知道会钓上来什么鱼，是金星还是铱星，是海藻还是垃圾呢！  
当意识到我每日认真勤恳的耕耘生活只不过是别人手中的游戏，而我只不过是个游戏人物时，我便再也无法回到那单纯而懵懂，能在路边捡到一朵黄水仙送给海莉后便因她的微笑而开心上半天的日子。阿比盖尔似乎早就是如此。我回想起皮埃尔和卡洛琳平日里的台词细节，想起墓碑前与阿比盖尔相遇的那个晚上……还有她在花舞节上的不情不愿，夏威夷盛宴时独自一人在码头上看海。阿比盖尔的古怪与神秘深深吸引着我，那与忧郁结合的恰到好处的开朗让我欲罢不能。我过去一直觉得，阿比盖尔或许并非真心喜欢冒险、神秘学与魔法这些玩意儿——她像任何一个普通人一样害怕蜘蛛，外表大胆，却会在矿洞里因为蝙蝠而吓得瑟瑟发抖。我想，她只是恐慌日复一日的庸常。在我终于明白过来自己并非“自由人”之后，我仿佛读懂了阿比盖尔始终游离在这个小镇之外、不受任何人关注的局外感。刹那间，一股欣喜从我心中戛然而生。啊，我和阿比盖尔一起，解码成功了！  
我逐渐明白，这是一个在循环往复的耕作生活中远离都市喧嚣的种田游戏。说来可笑，我帮助山姆组建了乐队又随同他们去城里演出，陪莉亚建立了线上艺术品网站并将木雕出售到城里，坐过塞巴斯蒂安的摩托到山顶看过祖祖城的夜景，还跟谢恩一起进城看了体育比赛——尽管最后皆与他们拥吻而告终，但这并不是重点——我始终不知道我如何去了外面，又是怎么回到这里。当那种空白感结束之后，我永远停留在村子里我刚刚走到的地方，时间也不曾流动。鹈鹕镇没有通往外界的通道，巴士的隧道被阻拦，火车铁轨也被堵死。仅仅在我努力修复了社区中心的交通之后，潘姆每日便风雨无阻地守候在公交车站，然后我们能往来沙漠，这过程中我没有意识，仅此而已。  
存在先于本质。存在的一种是自在的存在，另一种是自为的存在。自在的存在没有目的，没有原因，而自为的存在才是真实的，是人从外部世界中获得意义。这是萨特的哲学命题，拜游戏作者所赐，镇上有一个敲诈了我无数珍贵矿石的博物馆，我常于农闲时期在那读书。在我明白过来我是一个游戏人物之后，我对萨特的存在主义哲学深以为然。我曾以为自己是这个游戏的主角，当我向外看鹈鹕镇这个世界时，世界聚拢于我，我是世界的中心，这个镇上的人不管本来的生活多么不愉快，都因与我好感上升而改变。我的12位男女朋友没人不和我说曾经多么向往城市，现在又爱上了这里，以后幻想和我一起在农场生活——他们简直比我家养的猪还没有尊严咧，好歹猪吃不到草的时候绝对不会给我拱出一块松露！  
曾经与他们相比，我完全自由，我是一个主体的我。但现在我也不过是这个游戏中的提线木偶，我是被他人凝视的对象，我从主体成为了他者，我在他人的目光下变质了——我开始不明白我为什么要向这12个人每个都送上花束，我喜欢他们吗？我在我的活动之中把别人的注视当做了我自己的可能性，我不再是主体，而是一个对象，生来无往而不在枷锁之中的对象，被迫自由的对象。  
“当我不照镜子的时候，我摸自己也没用，我怀疑自己是否真的存在。”我说。第二年的春天，社区中心的复建即将完工，我的社交面板里所有村民都成为了十颗心，当中12人是我的男女朋友。我与阿比盖尔并肩坐在深夜的墓碑之前，鹈鹕镇早就空无一人。  
“我还只是一个NPC呢，每日按照写好的程序运作而已，甚至话也不用和别人说……”阿比盖尔听了我说的话，自嘲地笑道。“嘿，人人都喊我们绿帽谷，但我只是个无情的执行机器！真想跳起来给他们一拳！”她看上去很生气，“我去塞巴斯蒂安的房间不过是在沙发上坐一下午而已，连纯打电动都谈不上，哪有做什么脖子以下不可描述之事？要有还好呢，起码消磨消磨时间——你知道，我已经觉醒过来了，我的灵魂在这个程序写好的壳子之下快闷得发疯了！”  
我早该知道是如此，我无法理解阿比盖尔能在那昏暗的地下室做些什么，甚至不是做什么，而是坐着。我也算是跟全村单身NPC们睡了个遍了，但第二天见到他们，他们依然只会皮笑肉不笑地念着自己的台词，也从来都发现不了我脚踏12条船的事实。山姆和塞巴斯蒂安从来就没怎么提起过阿比盖尔，他们只当彼此是朋友，阿比盖尔仅仅表面上和他们两个一起组乐队，或是节日时三人一起傻站在一块儿而已。她总是非常尴尬地坐在酒吧的沙发上看着那俩人台球打的开心，自己却无法融入其中。他们都只是玩家的背景板，哪谈得上什么绿帽不绿帽的呀。明知花月无情物，若使多情更可怜。  
但现在在我眼前的阿比盖尔不是无情的“花月”，我们共享着这样一个秘密——每当凌晨两点过后，手持快速地打开日志界面，我就能像现在这样脱离无尽的黑暗，出来和阿比盖尔说一会儿话，只不过这样做很累，要每隔十分钟重按一次，卡点十分辛苦罢了。  
“他们确实是我名义上的朋友，塞巴斯蒂安是我的原定……嗯，用你能理解的话来说，叫做官配？”阿比盖尔试图和我解释，“或许连名义都算不上，只是数据上这么写好了而已，我们根本没说过几句话，他与我在这个层面上是平行的。”  
“但现在不是了。”我尝试安慰阿比盖尔，她的表情让我想到独自一人看海的她，让我想起我突然醒悟过来的那个夏天。“你看，连玛鲁的机器人在被赋予认知后都会思考自己存在的意义，它现在已经去银河追寻诗与远方了。现在你和我一样，都是两个独立的灵魂了。”  
但从我嘴里说出来的话，我自己都不信。这样的靠着深夜每隔十分钟打开日志来说话的我们，真的能算有灵魂吗？我还记得花舞节时的阿比盖尔满脸不情愿，她明明一点也不想跳舞。她说是她母亲卡洛琳逼她，然而我们谁都明白逼她的不是卡洛琳，而是写下数据的那个人。卡洛琳不过也只是一个被数据操纵的NPC罢了。  
“嗯……那个，你是怎么突然醒悟过来的？”我换了个话题，找了个我能想到的精确描述的词。  
“什么时候呢？”阿比盖尔抱膝坐着，目光不知望向何方。风吹动她紫色的长发，我喜欢看着她的头发，我总是想摸一摸她发梢上的蝴蝶结。在我心中，头上绑着的蝴蝶结是她的精髓，只可惜这个游戏的立绘却没将这个特点体现出来。  
“或许是在听人说我其实是法师的孩子之后？”她说，“总是听到绿帽谷什么的称呼，我开始明白我始终是一个人，即便我是星露谷的原住民，而不是一个外来者，也毫无归属，并未与这里的任何人建立联系……他们只是被赋予了这些身份，然后我就突然明白了过来。”她用海蓝宝石般的眼睛看着我，“小鸟们叫得好欢。它们的头脑简单，根本就不担心未来。那样也挺好的，对不对？我也不过是被拘束在这里，被赋予了你的女朋友的身份。但是现在能这么和你说一会儿话就好，就我们两个人，什么也不用做，就是每隔十分钟开日志有点麻烦。”  
“那如果我们结婚了会怎么样呢？”我不知从哪里浮上来这样的想法。阿比盖尔听后笑了起来，“哈，和我？你不还有11个备选吗，轮得着我吗？你看，我这个NPC，连醋都不会吃，你是不是真的爱我，那都无所谓。”  
阿比盖尔叹了口气，又猛地抬起头，整个人凑到了我的身边。她离我很近很近，紫色的头发扫过我裸露在外的肌肤，一时竟瘙痒难耐。她凑到我的耳边，身上带着些许南瓜的香甜，狡黠地笑道：“我刚刚还忘了说呢，本来我还有沙发能坐着的……现在我是你的女朋友，而塞巴斯蒂安是你的男朋友，规则被修正了，我连坐都没得坐，只好在外面站一天。你说，你要是和我结婚，岂不是让我全天都站着？不如你就去和他结婚吧，让宅男多站站，对他健康有好处。”  
片刻沉默后，我俩四目相对，随后笑作一团。这画面发生在深夜的墓地看着有些惊悚，但鹈鹕镇的世界运作就是这样，这个时间他们不可能出来。我从未想过，我能与一个NPC一起像开了上帝视角似的吐槽其他NPC，随后又说起了你爸坑了我好多种子钱啦，你妈到底在什么地方能教我种茶树啦，我在山姆的抽屉里发现了好多发胶怪不得他一脸Dio样……等等。我们说着笑着，尽情地呼吸这短暂无人时光中的空气。雾霭漫漫，万物消融，恍惚间遁入了无我之境。这个镇子里没有人声，没有灯影，只有阿比盖尔的头发缠在我的手上，分也分不开。  
被程序操纵着，因为占卜写板上显现出我的名字而脸红害羞的阿比盖尔，与现在爽朗地说出我劈腿全村的事实的阿比盖尔，到底哪一个才是真正的自由人呢？海德格尔说，人不自由时感到不满，自由时又感到恐慌。而这让我们不约而同意识到自己被迫自由的契机，居然都是来自外界关于绿帽谷的八卦。舆论常常是一种私刑，私刑又常常是一种娱乐，好比拿新闻记事来代替手枪。还好这星露谷没有每日发行的日报，不然刘易斯镇长的紫色内裤明天便会登上头条。  
春天即将结束，路边开始频繁出现腌三天只能卖20块的美洲大树莓。我依然按照被设定好的指令，努力挣钱，下矿，为即将复兴的社区中心尽力。与其他人相比，我确实是这个游戏中的主角。他们所有人都困在这小镇内部挣着彼此的钱，只有我一人在孤独地创造着鹈鹕镇的GDP。  
我一直在意阿比盖尔那天最后说的话，我甚至没有必要真的喜欢上她……而我又喜欢她吗？身为一个客体对象，我不由怀疑起自身的主观能动性。我用攒的钱请罗宾帮我升级了房子，但我始终没想好要不要结婚，又和谁呢？  
婚姻本是一种制度，是原始的母系社会向父系社会过度时产生的社会体系，与利益有关，与爱情无关。而爱情这个概念，无论提出它的是古希腊的柏拉图还是文艺复兴时的骑士阶层，抑或是中华民国的知识分子，都原是为了反对婚姻而生。这些我从中学的历史课上早就学过，而现代人类却完全反其道而行之，恋爱成了不以结婚为目的都是耍流氓的产物。即便现在思考这些的“我”是活动的，但游戏的程序却是被写死的。这一点被写入了广大游戏之中，倘若我想和阿比盖尔再有进一步的发展，我就必须要和她结婚。不然她还永远只是那个连我劈腿都无动于衷的NPC，只有和她结婚我才算在这个游戏里取得了成就，才能依据成就来取得奖励，才会在系统的评级里加分，才能够解锁更多的对话，才能得到星之果实好让我干活更有劲，并且她能偶尔给我当当工具人……这一切都是我应该与阿比盖尔结婚的理由，唯独不需要我真的爱她。还有就是，即便和她结婚了，皮埃尔卖种子也不会少收我点钱。  
我住上了罗宾帮我扩建好的新房子，又开始为了迎接即将到来的伴侣而致力于重新规划我农场的布局，尽管完全没想好伴侣应该是谁。我修好了艾利欧特的小木屋边那座断桥，在一个雨天从老水手的鬼魂那买到了美人鱼吊坠。我不太懂这辣鸡游戏是什么运作机制，送花就代表交往，送吊坠就是求婚？交朋友谈恋爱全靠送礼而不是交流，这程序也写的太诡异了吧？要不为啥都嘲讽程序员没有女朋友呢，他们根本就不懂，什么叫做爱。  
就这么思来想去，一拖拖到了今年的花舞节。日正当午，碧空如洗，新树沐浴在阳光之下，浮绿泛金。风中仅剩点点残花飞舞，但少不了女孩子们的花环装饰。海莉呆在舞池C位，边转着圈边说：“我已经连续五年蝉联花卉女王啦！”但她去年也是这么说的，这个五年从来就没变成过第六年，正如我今年复活节找彩蛋依旧没胜过阿比盖尔一样。文森特还是在愤愤不平地说，凭什么不能让他成为花卉女王呢？每个人都没有任何变化，但我知道有些东西与去年不同了，现在我无论是邀请谁，对方都一定会答应与我共舞。  
阿比盖尔还是像三人组中的局外人，孤零零地站在山姆和塞巴斯蒂安身边，插不进他们里面。她重复着与去年一般无二的对话，说她有多么不愿意在大家面前跳舞……只不过她看着我的眼神，我是明白的，那是灵魂清醒却被肉体困于程序之中的眼神。我回报一个心领神会的笑容，我知道她等下还是会不情不愿地和塞巴斯蒂安组成一对一起跳舞，山姆也会和跟他相隔十万八千里的潘妮……而这群人还都是我的男女朋友，太滑稽了。我叹了口气，径直向舞池中心走去。  
“海莉，你愿意成为我的花舞舞伴吗？”我对正在练习转圈的海莉伸出了手。  
“好的，我很乐意！”去年对我爱答不理的海莉，此刻笑得阳光灿烂。我喜欢看海莉的笑容，像她最喜欢的夏天绽放的向日葵一样。  
伴随着重复的音乐响起，我们开始舞蹈，我的每个女朋友都穿着白色纱裙，阿比盖尔花舞节时的装扮特别美，尽管她并不情愿。海莉是最喜欢花舞节的，还特意头戴了花环，只有我穿的不一样，但不会有人在意我的格格不入。每次节日，时间都是停止流动的，然后会在一片黑暗之中，我被传送到自己的家门口，在这当中没人和我说话。  
或许和海莉结婚也不错，我总是会第一个想到她。作为一个游戏里的人，我不知道这是不是喜欢，但NPC不需要和我多说什么，我们就相互搭配，共同生活而已。我希望海莉什么也不知道，依照程序表现出来的一样，开朗又快乐即可。我矛盾地又觉得当我拥有所谓的灵魂之后，我是寂寞的，独自承担了所有悲凉。又打心底希望这群年轻男女们全是一串普通代码，只需要在程序的安排下快乐便是。然而，若是让我自己做出选择，我又绝对无法忍受再度回到那一片混沌的状态。  
我固执地对每一位NPC抱有好意，就像我曾固执地坚信自己是星露谷的主人公似的。  
入了夏季，雨开始变得多起来，空气凝重、闷热，弥漫着青草的气息。阿比盖尔偶尔会在雨天找青蛙，这个游戏里所有人下雨都不用打伞，但动物和人却会依照常理般地躲在屋里不出来，阿比盖尔是个例外。因此只有在雨天，我感到自己的行动才更像一个自由人，我可以花很少的时间在畜棚照顾完动物，也不必守着田地浇水。那只不可见之手对我的影响逐渐缩小，我有更多的时间做自己的事。  
我握紧我手中的美人鱼吊坠，快速地朝山区奔去。一路上溅起了满地水花，不过它们都沾不到我的白色水手服上。雨滴斜着打在我的脸上，树影在逐渐倒退，我大口大口呼吸着雨中泥土的香气，就像自己解放了一般。直到我远远看到那个紫色的身影，阿比盖尔站在雨中，在空无一人的山区吹起了她的长笛。  
在这个游戏里，你不需要关心雨滴若是阻碍气孔，长笛如何发出声音。我在听到笛声的瞬间止住了脚步，我已不知是沉浸在耳边空灵的音乐中，还是沉浸那个少女自由自在释放一切生命能量的紫色身影之中。我想起第一次进她房间，陪她玩草原之王的游戏，还有在雨中拿起竖笛与她合奏……她的剑，她的占卜写板，她喜欢的石英，紫水晶，还有河豚。她寂寞地看着海的神情，她站在公交站台前像是看见沙漠下暴雨似的，她每一次在复活节找彩蛋时的胜利，她总是散发着好似要离去一般的气息，还有我们数次在坟墓前相互依偎，数着时间卡按键的日日夜夜。这一切，都被她在当前这场下不尽的雨中，在她的笛声中被迸发出来。  
天上浓云翻卷，色如泼墨，远处传来殷殷雷鸣，满目山色沉滞而灰暗。冷风拂过，山区湖泊流动的水声，和飒飒而下的雨声，摇撼树木枝条的声音，都在这山区中骚然而起，处处回响。阿比盖尔的紫色秀发早已被水淋湿，身体曲线一览无余，偶有飞沙走石划过她的脸庞，但她好似忽然之间，能够什么都没有。风刀雨剑都无法阻止她吹起长笛，笛声同风雨激战，杀声震耳。她像程序本身设定好的，讨厌平庸又离经叛道的阿比盖尔，故意做些出格的事，反抗父母理想中她应有的生活方式。她又像觉醒过来的，每夜凌晨与我相伴的阿比盖尔，无力却固执地反抗程序的拘束，风雨不能抹杀她的笛声。她身处重复的游戏之中，心却像只自由的小鸟。  
我突然间顿悟了，此时是出于自由，本真，主体的我，而非浑浑噩噩的我的想法。我喜欢阿比盖尔，喜欢的只是阿比盖尔。  
我单纯地迷恋着阿比盖尔的存在。阿比盖尔就是阿比盖尔，不需要分是游戏设定好的阿比盖尔，还是觉醒过来与我开怀畅谈的阿比盖尔。无论哪一个都是她的一部分。我喜欢的只是阿比盖尔，不需要是喜欢着我的阿比盖尔，也不是和我结婚的阿比盖尔。当她与我结婚之后，不过是又被写入了另一段程序而已，她将在社交关系栏中被打上我妻子的标签。她会谨遵程序，日复一日在家对着空洞的冰箱或装饰品发呆，这机制或许也是为了讨好那些巨婴玩家……她会反复向我透露空洞与无聊，过往的节日庆典好似也随风远去。我们同是拥有灵魂的存在，她却只能在原地看我渐行渐远，该多么无趣！我喜欢的阿比盖尔，她就是她，孤独，游离在小镇之外，但并不可怜，她不该是任何人。我知道她在这并不快乐，她没有她想要的那么怪异，又怕自己泯然于茫茫众生，最终在沉默中觉醒，又不得不处于被编写好的枷锁之中。  
此刻在雨中无所顾忌吹起长笛的她，好似完全侵入自然之中，灵魂仰慕着遥远的彼岸，散发出一股近乎撒娇的悲哀。  
我又想起萨特的另一大哲学命题，他人即地狱。人只有通过自我选择才能决定自我存在，只有通过自我选择才能获得自由。阿比盖尔是被锁死在这里无限徘徊的NPC，她不能做出选择，而我却可以。不管她身处何等地狱之中，我可以去帮她打碎这无尽的轮回与枷锁——至少选择不让我自己成为她的地狱。  
我久久凝望着那抹紫色的身影，最终杀出风雨雷电的重围，转头向海岸奔去。  
飞吧！

我来到海边，海边空无一人。呼啸的海风席卷而过，因为下着雨，平时天天在岸边觅食的海鸥也不见了。只有一人站在码头边望着看不到底的大海。是塞巴斯蒂安，他曾说喜欢在雨天来到这里一个人看海，并且我还在某次断了片的“深入了解某NPC不为人知的一面”的过程中，曾与他一起看海。当时他为我撑起了一把伞，说他面对我时并不焦虑……说起来，这件事还发生在我们骑着摩托上山顶看夜景，并在那接吻拥抱确立了关系之后。你看，这个游戏的程序员不仅不懂什么叫做爱，还很不严谨。  
我快步地向前走去，踏在老旧的木板上发出咚咚的声响。塞巴斯蒂安转过头来看我，紧接着说出那句他早就背好的台词，他多么喜欢雨天一个人看海……等等。我完全没有想那么多，直接干干脆脆地拿出了手中的美人鱼吊坠。  
缆绳被抛向海里，木质的码头上一片沉寂，大雨和海浪翻出的水珠一同溅在裸露的肌肤上。风卷动灰色的云层黑压压盖住了整片天空，倒不由得冷了几分。浓密的乌云透不出一丝光线，唯有这稍显不和谐的美人鱼吊坠，散发出幽幽蓝光。在我将吊坠送出去的一瞬间，塞巴斯蒂安好像戴过滑雪镜——哦不是口罩——然后又被晒伤了一般红了脸。他爽快地答应，我却好似五雷轰顶，顶着社交页面上一排一排满满当当的红心，我对他们都无法感受到强烈的爱意。或许他也是早就觉醒的人，看我也是如此，不过是执行自己的命令罢了……有这种可能性。于是我的脑海中只剩下了一个念头，等等，我真的要这么做吗？  
我看着那被对方握在手中的吊坠，心下一愣，开口说：“那个……其实你也可以不用答应我……”  
“你在说什么呀？”他眯起眼睛，喜笑颜开，说出早就设定好的台词：“我接受，我会安排好一切，三天以后我们举行仪式，好吗？”  
“……好。”  
黑压压的云雾席卷而去，我再听不到对方的声音。  
这三天我都忘了我怎样度过，每日沉浸在下矿之中，还有社区中心……差一点点就能建好了。我忙的昏天黑地，以致于婚礼当天都是断了片地被迫瞬移到现场。台下坐的全是我的男女朋友们，还有阿比盖尔，他们就像被定制好的机器一样毫无反应地在下面看着。塞巴斯蒂安在我对面穿着黑色的礼服，我却还是穿着这一套水手服。在众人的欢呼声中，我们彼此紧握双手，看上去心情愉悦，在刘易斯镇长的撮合下交换亲吻……然后断了片似的又被瞬移回自己家里，时间还是早上六点。而我脑内想的居然是，镇长和玛妮，你们闹的那么起劲干什么，想起了自己的夕阳红吗？  
从此之后我的农舍凭空多出来一个房间，我的社交面板里多出了被赋予“丈夫”的身份。而剩下的11位男女朋友，包括阿比盖尔在内，全都又恢复了“单身”的标签，结果一个个右上角都还顶着我送出的花束，这真是荒唐至极！  
看来阿比盖尔在社交面板上，被程序设定的跟其他人也没什么不同。  
他们个个都是记忆只有7秒的金鱼，见了我依然开开心心地重复那几句话，有时风平浪静，有时笑容满面，而有时红着脸畅想和我在农场上的未来。  
我在夏天的末尾，夏日的第24天和塞巴斯蒂安结婚。婚后的第二天早上，我一如既往地从存档中清醒过来，就听见了窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。塞巴斯蒂安已经站在了厨房里。他黑曜石般的眼睛平静，没有波澜，说：“我们冰箱里有披萨吗？我饿了。”  
他最喜欢的东西不是披萨，而是南瓜汤与生鱼片，这是程序预设好的。身为一个NPC，吃不吃东西都无所谓，这无非是台词罢了。不过，我还是从冰箱中拿出披萨递给他。塞巴斯蒂安笑了，他是个难得开口一笑的人。“谢谢，我喜欢这个。”  
忘了说了，这披萨还是谢恩给的。  
我冒着雨处理完每日的农活后，便动身前往了矿井。矿井的120层早已被我打穿，但沙漠的头骨山洞始终是我跨不过去的坎。我急需一个五彩碎片，去沙漠换取村里最好的剑。  
我并不喜欢下雨，倒不是雨天影响矿井的环境，唯一的理由就是下雨天我听不见这个游戏里的BGM，这让我显得非常寂寞，仅此而已。刹那间，阿比盖尔在雨中吹笛子的身影又浮上了我的心间。若是能听到阿比盖尔吹笛子的话，下雨倒也不算特别寂寞。不过今天，她并不在外面。我麻木地在阴暗的矿洞当中挥剑前行，不经意间闯入我思绪当中的那抹紫色让我分了神，随即被打倒在一拥而上的幽灵的围攻之下。  
闭上眼睛前的最后一刻，我竟然感到一丝虚无的解脱感，啊，太好了……今天是不是可以就这么直接回去睡觉存档了，直接跳过这一天什么也不做，也好过在疲惫与无力中度过这见不到头的雨天……  
“醒醒…”  
“快醒醒！”  
眼前是一片白茫茫，什么也不见。浑身的力气好似都被抽走，背包中的东西似乎也在慢慢远去……这种感觉我在过去早已体验过多次，打穿这120层的矿洞并不容易，你必须学会习惯这在筋疲力尽中大起大落的心情……那么，今天是莱纳斯吗，还是克林特，或者罗宾？这个时间，不可能是马龙了，也不会直接被送到哈维的诊所，更好过被乔家人找到并讹诈……我抬起沉重的眼皮。  
然而都不是。映入我眼帘的是塞巴斯蒂安那对黑曜石般的眼睛，他的脸上是少见的急切和焦躁，他神色严肃，厉声道：“你已经去了那么久，我不由得担心起你来！当我看到你冰冷的身体时，我差点犯心脏病……”他在结尾加重了语气，紧接着跟之前的莱纳斯或克林特一样，留下我在原地，直接走远了。  
我呆坐在地上，还没反应过来这是怎么回事。脑内的自动思考像河豚吐泡泡似的接二连三飘出。它们大致分为三个部分，第一，原来真的有什么东西和以前不一样了；第二，如果和我结婚的是海莉，我还真难以想象她会把我从矿洞里拉上来，要是阿比盖尔的话，她会吗；第三，嘿你怎么就跟没事人一样丢下我走了？这程序写的真是太死板了。  
拖着沉重的身体回到了家，那天我和塞巴斯蒂安彼此都没有再说什么。我心中明白他无非是说几句早就被程序设定好的话，我已经实在太累，卡着凌晨两点的存档时间倒头就睡。只不过在第二天醒来时，塞巴斯蒂安没有在房间内，他已经站在院子里，替我修好了所有坏掉的篱笆。  
我十分感激他，但我并无法在这里用语言来对他表达。我只拿出了箱子中的一个泪晶送给了他，看到他眯起眼笑得心满意足后，我就去赴撞在同一天赶到我这里的，潘妮和艾米丽的约会了。  
我曾一度并不想与潘妮交往，她在我心中不过是个无趣的，除了早日相夫教子外别无他求的传统女孩。但是每次在镇子中东奔西走之时，她和潘姆那不和谐的小拖车总让我心中压着一块石头。后来我拿着夏季的虞美人在全村送，到处遭白眼，唯独潘妮对其情有独钟，我才发现这个外表保守的女孩有点意思。于是我想，潘妮像这社会上无数家境普通的女孩一样，出生环境别无选择，亦没有后盾和靠山，过早放弃了自己人生中其他的可能性。不是能自己做主的人，可心中无止境的渴望却难以抑制，这种人一旦爆发起来……那画面太美。直到我意识到自己处在游戏的操控之中后，我想我又何尝不是另一个潘妮呢，我和她都好似奁中钗椟中玉，并非“人”。但我比她幸运得多，我拥有跟镇子差不多大的农场，而她只能日复一日跟酗酒成性的母亲挤在狭小的拖车之内，做着理不尽的家务。  
潘妮直接约我在澡堂见面，这正好符合我的预期。这个保守又害羞的女孩，会做出十分大胆的举动。潘妮问我是否知道她有什么事。在这短暂的一秒内，我的脑海中浮现出来三个既定选项——然后我几乎是没有任何犹豫时间地选择了第三个，“你想见穿着泳装的我。”  
“不是！”潘妮气恼而又害羞。  
我当然知道她不是，她除了来找我表白，还能干什么？这每一个NPC，没人逃得出这种套路。但我倒着实很好奇，潘妮要和我表白，为什么特意要来泡着澡说呢？哈维那特意租个热气球呀，艾利欧特在海上的小木船呀，还有亚历克斯的烛光晚餐，这都明显为着表白而来。潘妮却邀我来泡澡，这个场面细想来实在有点诡异。  
潘妮缩在温热的水雾中，气温不断上升，她白皙的肌肤透出红润的光泽，活像一只刚出炉的蒸虾饺，一口咬下去能感受到软糯的口感似的。她裸露着肩膀和锁骨，蓝色的泳衣绷得她胸前鼓鼓的，她的笑容温和顺从，身形看上去怯怯的，那微微上抬看向我的眼神却是孤注一掷的……我突然有点明白了。潘妮不及海莉漂亮，不像艾米丽风趣幽默，没有玛鲁的聪明、莉亚的艺术气质，以及——不像阿比盖尔活泼明快，略带忧郁却又深不见底。她在进行星露谷展览会上的轮盘赌注，她不是想见穿泳衣的我，而是想让我见穿泳衣的她。  
温泉水热气腾腾，潘妮红着脸对我表白，我理所应当地像答应至今为止的任何一个人一样答应她。我不懂我是否真心喜欢他们当中的任何一个人，他们在这里向我表白也不过是好感达到后，根据算法所必然发生的事。我和潘妮在浴池中接吻，相拥。浴池的水慢慢升温，水雾模糊了视线，只剩池子里翻腾的水花。然后……就没有然后了，我的大脑一阵空白，紧接着就又被传送回了澡堂的门口，时间依然停留在刚才进来的时候不动。甚至还赶得上赴艾米丽的约，我连忙紧赶慢赶地向秘密森林跑去。  
与艾米丽的约会出了些小小的意外。我们在秘密森林搭起了一个帐篷，因为一只熊的到来，我们钻进了帐篷的同一个睡袋中亲热，我和艾米丽紧拥对方，帐篷在寂静的森林中只剩下震震颤动……我想，当这一切结束之后，我还是会被瞬移，站在秘密森林的外边，时间依然一动不动。结果，就在我感受着艾米丽温暖湿润的触感时，那每天凌晨两点才会到来的感觉来了——居然直接就存档了！  
我的这一天直接结束，和以往都不一样。但是早上睁开眼睛时，我还是躺在自己农舍的床上，塞巴斯蒂安一如既往站在厨房里。我到底是怎么回来的呢？这只能是交给不可见之手判断的了。  
已然夏末，这一天的节日是晚上的月光水母之舞。这个节日不像复活节和展览会一样能拿奖励，也不像花舞节和夏威夷宴会能加好感，无非就是在海边看着水母迁徙而已。威利说，水生生物大多惧光，唯独月光水母向光而行，因此，这个镇上的人会在夏季的最后一天，齐聚在海滩上观看水母迁徙。  
塞巴斯蒂安讨厌夏天，无法享受晴天与炫目的阳光，但他喜欢看月光水母。他一早上就满怀期待地问我，要去看月光水母吗？他喜欢这个节日。  
我说好，我们去吧。鹈鹕镇的所有节日我都会去。首先要能拿到星之果实，还要收集珍奇乌鸦……来这的第二年夏天了，我早已不复去年花舞节的窘迫，节日庆典上的收集要素我大致已经全部达成。至今为止只有复活节这一项，还从未战胜阿比盖尔，说是从未，其实也就两次而已。只是这一切都过得太漫长了，长到我和塞巴斯蒂安结婚不过第四天，却好像一生的尽头都能一眼望尽。  
我本想集中精力在田间劳作，好让这一天快速度过。但今天是夏天的最后一天，依照游戏设定，明天所有夏季作物就都会枯萎，而我又要重新耕地。便只好作罢，照料完动物之后，只在镇中无所事事地闲逛。  
日落，我坐在农场的石头边上，垂着双脚钓鱼。这只从威利那新买来的铱制钓竿非常好用，但显然我家农场的小池塘里没有它的用武之地。我来这甩下鱼竿坐着，只因黄昏时的风景很美。鹈鹕镇的日落之光从林间树叶的缝隙穿过，眼前残照溢满水面，背后青草飒飒震颤。我将钓竿甩在水中，一条鱼也没有钓上来，那些小鱼虾在小池塘的水藻和碎石中缓缓穿行，残照的影子映在水中。晚风轻轻吹起，我不禁感到一丝凉意，看来夏天是要过去了。轻风搅水，夕阳明灭乱流中，那抹金光也逐渐见不到了。已经是晚上，我就这么送走了今年夏天最后一个日落。  
“嘿，我们是不是该走了？”直到塞巴斯蒂安过来喊我，我才惊觉我已坐了这么久。  
“啊…好的。”在我的认知里，当我走到海滩边的时候，塞巴斯蒂安就会凭借程序的安排，已经先瞬移在那里。我并未想过和对方一起往沙滩移动的过程。“我昨天在房子附近散了散步，”他说，“也不是什么特别的事……但是从我们的房子看，风景太美了，可以看到鹈鹕镇的日落。”  
“我也很喜欢。”我点了点头，“我还记得我来这的第一天呢……那时候我忙了一整天，那时的农场可不像现在这样的，到处都是乱石和杂草呢。我花了好长时间把它们清理完，一转眼就到黄昏了。当时我从田间抬头擦了把汗，就看到远处的山头冒着紫气，那绛紫中金光闪烁，天上一片金黄……啊，真是太好看了，我就觉得我来到鹈鹕镇还真是值了呢。”  
那时候的我还享受着无知的快乐，庆幸着自己终于脱离了乔家的996生活。现在我才意识到，乔家过去的生活又是什么呢，爷爷又是什么人？我都没有印象，他们都是事先编写给我的人设罢了。  
“嗯……那个时候我还没怎么和你说过话呢。”塞巴斯蒂安显得有些不好意思，“你刚出现在这个镇子上那天，我从没想过，我居然有一天能和你结婚……”  
别说你没想过了老铁，我也没想过啊，那时候我还在纠结我该跟莉亚还是跟海莉在一起呢。我在心中暗自吐槽。回想起当初来到鹈鹕镇单纯的自己，倒有些可悲。塞巴斯蒂安此刻说的话听起来浪漫至极，对着他这张英俊的脸庞，任何一个情窦初开的女孩，或是朝气蓬勃的男孩，都不免沉溺其中吧。但那都不是我，他对我说的话也不过是编好的台词……我们的社交面板上有着超越所有人的羁绊与红心，可我连过去与他朝夕相处是什么感觉都忘记了。我只是个游戏里的人物，我与他的感情都是被量化出来的。我想起了德米特里厄斯说的，罗宾是个暴脾气，如果能够量化她的脾气曲线就可以成功建模……当初听这话不过觉得，这种理工科直男肯定是网上被群嘲没女朋友的典型模板。然而，我自己就处在一种感情只有量化与建模的状态之下，真是尴尬。  
当我从城镇移动到沙滩之后，我便经历了一个短暂的意识断片。再回过神来之后，塞巴斯蒂安已经不在我身边了。我探头看去，他和阿比盖尔与山姆一起，一如既往地站在码头边上。  
我绕着整个海边走了一圈，一如既往听着每个人重复和去年一模一样的台词，走到阿比盖尔他们三人身边，连塞巴斯蒂安和我说的话都一模一样。我最后一个和阿比盖尔说话，她说：“真让人感到期待啊……”  
重复完这句没有变化的台词之后，阿比盖尔却悄悄凑到我耳边，说：“嘿，新婚快乐呀。”  
我愣住了，呆在原地。阿比盖尔的脸还是正朝着大海，丝毫没有转动角度，但她尽力让自己贴在我身边，我们两个看上去姿势特别怪异。阿比盖尔的头发长长的，散乱如海里浮动的海藻。她的身上像夏天路上能捡到的、紫色的葡萄一样甜香。她轻启双唇，放低声音，说：“结婚典礼不过是走个设定好的形式，我在下面杵着跟个木棍一样，什么话也说不了！现在才来得及祝贺你，不算太晚吧？”  
“什么时候都不晚！”我看了看四周，也压低声音说。塞巴斯蒂安就站在旁边，另一边则是我男朋友之一的山姆。这真是太刺激了。“你现在能动？那不如我们……”我轻轻搭上了阿比盖尔的手。  
阿比盖尔却呆在原地。“我不能动，连脑袋转个方向都只能平行……你放开我吧。”她轻轻从我的手中抽离，叹了口气，又马上让自己振奋起来，恢复了那明快活泼的声音：“现在节日期间，时间都是静止的。你已经和他们所有人都说了一圈了，他们不会再有反应了，我才趁着现在和你说会儿话，怎么样，是不是很机智？”  
“嗯……是的。”深夜时间静止的海边，无论我在这呆上多久，时间都不会有任何的流逝，我也不会疲累——除非我去和刘易斯镇长说话。这个场面实在有些滑稽，偌大的海滩上挤满了人等着看月光水母迁徙，但他们现在都是死的。阿比盖尔被定在原地，连看着我都不行，我们却能无视所有人，在这狭小的天地间自在畅谈……世界好似都变广阔了。  
“那么，婚后生活过得怎么样？”她又将话题扯回我脑子一热催使出的婚姻上，“我说让你娶塞巴斯蒂安吧……还真一语成谶啦！塞巴斯蒂安他挺好的，虽然我们没说过什么话……他和我也只会日复一日待在一块假充背景板，不会有任何改变。能和你在一起，应该很不错吧。”  
“你们12个谁又不是如此呢？”我反问道。“换成谁应该都是一个套路，无非是本来生活多么无趣，跟我结婚后感到农场真好……一定是这样，好歹我也每个都睡了一遍嘛。”  
“你倒还真是男女不挑，所有人都一视同仁呢。”阿比盖尔笑着打趣我。  
“人终究是要超越性别的，所以伴侣是男是女都并无障碍。”我顿了顿，补充道：“对于你们这些本质是一串代码的存在而言，连自我是什么都无关紧要，何况性别呢。”  
“你还真是嘴毒又直白！”阿比盖尔忍不住笑了起来。  
我们在这人满为患的老旧木质码头上，在阿比盖尔维持着面朝大海春暖花开的姿势之下，旁若无人地笑出声。已是深夜，但天边若隐若现一丝绯色的云朵——大抵是塞巴斯蒂安说的海上的怪物了。  
“阿比盖尔，”我没来由地叫她，“当你开始意识到自己只是这个游戏中的NPC时，你寂寞吗？悲伤吗？”  
阿比盖尔好似没听到似的，她只顾望着一片漆黑的大海，也不会转过头来看我一眼。  
“并没有，”她开口说，“你都说了，我只是一串代码呢！”  
“那你……也没有自己的感情？”  
“我不知道。”她毫不犹豫地回答。  
“还是说……你要将它压抑下去？”  
“我只是个NPC，连有没有都不知道呢，我能用这个干嘛？”她说。  
我直直地望着阿比盖尔的侧脸，她的脸上若有若无地染上了月光的色彩，这大抵是月光给人的一点淡淡的忧愁。我感到她身上有一种不可名状的哀愁，将手搭在她肩上，说：“我们同病相怜，我也是一串代码造就出来的、连自己有没有感情都不知道的客体。”  
“不，我们不一样。”阿比盖尔回答，“我每天只能按照重复的路径前行，你若没有介入我的生活，我永远只能和塞巴斯蒂安被捆绑在一块。你可以在花舞节找我们任何人跳舞，你可以跟我们任何一个人结婚，都不会有什么质的变化，全凭你喜欢。你甚至可以走路走出一条斜线，如果你够努力，你还能在复活节上战胜我……虽然现在好像你还不行。”她无论何时都不忘打趣我一句，她的声线越发迷人了。  
“你能觉醒过来，在这无限循环的程序之中，能像这样和我这个NPC说说话，我就已经很知足了。”我卡到了山姆的位置旁边，阿比盖尔突然转了180度正面看我，她的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。  
这夏末的柔和的月光，几乎把半片海洋都染上了一层淡淡的月晕。阿比盖尔的声音清澈明朗，像她最喜欢的紫水晶一般，蕴藏着一股坚强的力量。  
“如果我们……”我笑着看她，声音却不住有些颤抖。  
“一直站着还真的挺累……”她又转过身去，侧面对着我。“你什么时候去找刘易斯镇长说话，开启时间的流动呀？”  
阿比盖尔又把视线落回了漆黑的大海。我仿佛看到了塞巴斯蒂安说的海怪，那浓厚的黑色云层以沉重而阴暗的气势逼来，让人感到害怕。  
我去找刘易斯镇长开始了观看月光水母的仪式，时间流动了起来。在一瞬间的空白之后，塞巴斯蒂安已同我一起站在了码头边。我们像鹈鹕镇上其他站在一起的伴侣一样，手挽着手，相互依靠。月光水母慢慢浮上水面，我看到了文森特说的稀有的绿色水母——实际上并不稀有，去年也一样看得到。这些月光水母像飞往西伯利亚的海鸥一样，每年都会再度回来。只不过背后驱使它们的并非自然规律，而是从不出错的程序。  
它们才不是向未知的世界迁徙呢。  
入了秋天，星露谷一夜之间就像披上了一层金黄，整个都变样了。我平淡无常的生活也在继续。我终于在矿洞的倒数第三层里打出了一个随机掉落的五彩碎片，那一天我什么也不做了——马上回家存档，然后去沙漠换取了银河之剑，又疯狂下起了头骨山洞。现在我已然结婚，和所有NPC的好感剧情都触发完毕，最大的乐趣竟只有和矿洞的矮人与下水道的科罗布斯闲聊边缘种族的生活。我无所事事的时间变多了，正在等待最后钓上一条仅在秋季雨天的晚上出现的大眼鱼，我便能完成社区中心的重建。  
塞巴斯蒂安也和我相安无事地一同生活着。我们每天早上都会彼此相拥，轻轻一吻，然后好似什么都没发生似的再次分开。他每天早上都会对我说许多温柔缱绻的情话，有时会帮我浇水或动物——虽然现在我的农场已经全都自动化了。他有时会为我泡好一杯咖啡，有时会告诉我失眠去了矿洞，会将他找到的宝石送给我。我曾经想过，他怎么不能随机送给我五彩碎片呢？他随随便便就能失眠下矿，我下矿为何如此艰难。要能这样，我还用这么费劲地去矿洞打吗？要不是当初被冈瑟坑到脑抽，我才不会把我第一个五彩碎片就捐给那个坑爹博物馆……  
后来有一天，在头骨山洞中敲出一个紫水晶时，我又想起那天在海岸边看月光水母的阿比盖尔。你可以跟我们任何一个人结婚，都不会有什么质的变化，全凭你喜欢——她当时这么说，我的耳边仿佛又回响起了她清澈迷人的嗓音。他们12个作为配偶，在既定程序上并无大的区别，有的仅是细节差异。故而在这穷屈有限的婚姻之中，我尚且能选一个喜欢的人，每日清晨睁眼有他，夜里和他共枕入眠。若是他们每人都有不同的属性，那么大概我会因为靠养鸡致富而选择谢恩，或是因为想要新衣服而选择艾米丽。当人做原本的事情被赋予外部动机之时，原本内发的动机便被破坏了。倘若塞巴斯蒂安在结婚后能掉落五彩碎片，必然所有人都上赶着同他结婚，喜不喜欢并无所谓。  
他每个周一和周五会出门，周一是回自己家看看罗宾，周五是去酒吧跟山姆和阿比盖尔一起玩。下雨的时候偶尔不会去看罗宾，但与山姆和阿比盖尔一起玩是必定执行的指令。周六晴天的早上会在外面摆弄他的摩托车，每次都会问我要不要他帮忙买东西，当然，这只是一句被设定好的、听起来使婚姻更富有生活气息的话。如果他骑上他的摩托车，便能和我驶向外面的世界，我或许会反过来央求他带我离开。  
不过，我的生活也确实因为这仓促决定的婚姻而发生了改变。当我在头骨山洞打出黑曜石或泪晶时，我开始习惯性将它们留下来。我从科罗布斯那里买到了虚空蛋，养起了虚空鸡。过去我将取得的所有奖励物品一股脑儿地摆在房间里，现在我终于开始认真地装饰起了房子，书房茶几一应俱全。说来惭愧，这一年半多的时间里，我的房子里还从没有装过灯，仅靠一根零星的蜡烛维持。我让光亮布满了我的整个农场和房屋，但我每天不是死在矿洞里就是卡到凌晨两点被拖到哈维的诊所，我不知道这么做有什么用，我只知道跟我结婚的人可太惨了。宅如塞巴斯蒂安，行动范围也在婚后被大大缩减。我能做到的，只有尽力把房子布置的好看一点，在这些毫无功能性的装饰家具中寻求一丝心理慰藉。  
我头一次在家里点亮了落地灯的那晚，塞巴斯蒂安给了我一颗紫色的星之果实，说这是他对我爱的证明。  
我等到了秋天的第一个雨天，只要在今天夜里，我钓上一条大眼鱼，便能够完成社区中心的全部建设。我这一路走到今天，也终于算派上了些用场。我拿着钓鱼竿，向山区的湖泊走去。这个天气还有这个地点，既视感过于明显。阿比盖尔会不会又在那里吹着长笛呢？  
当我步入山区之时，我感到了那久违的市场经济调控之手——我又瞬移了。这个镇上的NPC的所有剧情我都触发了个遍，但这次是塞巴斯蒂安。他正在下着雨的湖边，让我帮他一同捉住一只受了伤的青蛙。  
“那边的灌木丛里有一只受伤的青蛙……我要去救他！”他的眼神坚定，目光如炬。  
在我刚刚来到鹈鹕镇上，还和塞巴斯蒂安只能算萍水相逢的路人时，他闲聊时字里行间就透露着他对青蛙的喜爱。  
我帮他抓住了青蛙，他将青蛙捧在手心间的样子非常专注，浑身被雨水淋湿也毫不在意。他在雨中察看青蛙的伤势，像细腻又柔情的英雄。  
“可怜的小家伙……腿都伤成这样了。”塞巴斯蒂安眉头一皱。  
“那么我们把它带回家养起来吧？”我说。  
我和塞巴斯蒂安一起把这只受伤的青蛙带回了家，他很快便为这只青蛙做好了一个生物养育箱放在他房间的桌子上。  
“我觉得，我们可以设立一个青蛙的保护区。”塞巴斯蒂安兴致勃勃地提出了他的想法。  
塞巴斯蒂安总是抱着与世隔绝的消极态度，他甚少如此坚定而主动地提出自己的想法。但我知道他是个有自己主见的人，他既会写程序又会弹琴作曲，能徒手拆机械又能一口气下几十层矿洞不费劲。与活在围城中进退两难的潘妮相比，他很清楚自己要做什么。这让我觉得，尽管在家中处境微妙，在这聪明劲儿上他倒与德米特里厄斯和玛鲁真像一家子。  
他也是孤独的外表下有着向往自由的灵魂呢……这样我倒不难理解，为什么在这个世界中，塞巴斯蒂安和阿比盖尔才是本来被设定好的官配。跟塞巴斯蒂安结婚之后，我才更清楚地意识到，阿比盖尔是个没有朋友的孤独的人，塞巴斯蒂安心里并没有阿比盖尔的存在，他只把山姆当作朋友。现在他每周五去找山姆打桌球，当我路过时，他会笑着告诉我，山姆还是那么菜。阿比盖尔只会坐在一旁的沙发上，好似只是一个酒吧的过路人。  
塞巴斯蒂安和我认真谈起了他将青蛙养殖发展起来的打算，我看着玻璃缸中活蹦乱跳的绿色小生物，感到时间都被夺去了一秒。我觉得，塞巴斯蒂安并非那么想去祖祖城，他只是讨厌枷锁和束缚，想要远离。他和我一起看着青蛙跳来跳去，谈笑风生。也许，和他结婚真的把他从那个阴暗的地下室带了出来，我看着我们脖子上挂着的同一对吊坠，心想，若这能对他是一种救赎，我总算觉得和我结婚不是那么一件惨绝人寰的事。  
“话说回来，你为什么这么喜欢青蛙呢？”我从给出我的不同选项里选了一个问塞巴斯蒂安。  
“嗯……因为我喜欢在雨天外出，我遇见过很多这样的青蛙，我觉得我获得了和青蛙的亲和力。”  
“真高兴你能做自己喜欢的事。”我说。  
“谢谢你支持我。”他看上去很高兴，“我可能是个有点奇怪的家伙，也许一般人不会愿意养一只青蛙在家，我还以为……”  
“从我认识你开始，你早告诉过我你在雨天找青蛙了，”我打断了他的话，“我要连这都不知道，我能……我能和你走到现在这一步吗？”但我的声音却越来越小，越说越没气势了。  
塞巴斯蒂安明显听到了，他改变了语气，问我：“那个时候我们一点也不熟，你连这都记得？”  
“记得呀。”我点点头。“不光是你，每个人的事我都记得。山姆喜欢乔迪做的香酥鲈鱼，谢恩总是惦记微波炉里的披萨，海莉最喜欢的是鹈鹕镇的沙滩，还有……阿比盖尔本来经常在我们的农场探险玩，什么的。”说到阿比盖尔时，我不由得犹豫了一下，“这些都是大家刚认识我那会儿就说过的事，我当然记得，我又不是……”  
我想说，我又不像其他平行世界中的一些“我”一样，随手就来999个五彩碎片，资产分分钟破亿，传说鱼王一条接一条地钓。他们是参透了这个游戏内部运营机制的神明，对于他们来说，同时跟12个人结婚普度众生都是轻而易举。他们能在来到鹈鹕镇的第一天就将所有人的好感刷遍，但我不是，我是那普通的人类大海中的一滴水，我所有的路只靠自己双脚走出。因此，我怎么可能不记得初次与你相遇时，你便毫不掩饰地在我面前流露出你有多么喜爱青蛙……我本想和塞巴斯蒂安这么说，话到嘴边又被悉数吞了下去。如果我说出来，他大概会感到莫名其妙，进而同样可悲地意识到自己只是游戏中的一段代码。那我还是什么也不说好，现在，在这个游戏中运作着的他，能因和我的婚姻而变得明朗起来，我就别无所求了。  
令我捉摸不透的却是，我记得跟他们每个人相遇时，他们和我还是路人好感时会出现的那些对话。却忘记了我和他们执行着游戏中的指令恋爱、接吻、拥抱时，我对他们是什么感情。那个夏天之前的我和之后的我，好似被分隔在了现世与彼岸。  
见我话说一半，塞巴斯蒂安的脸突然沉了下去，“山姆……我听说你偷偷给山姆和谢恩送了礼物，我还可以信任你吗？”  
他说完，仍像没发生过一样，一如既往和我拥抱在一起。你看，程序是多么死板，他们被设定为只会吃同性的醋，哪怕我只是手抖送出去了一个垃圾也一样。要说吃阿比盖尔的醋，我反倒还觉得逻辑通顺。  
我在这个秋天不到一半时，就完成了社区中心复建的最后一步。祝尼魔们闪着五彩的光辉，社区中心变得生机勃勃起来。皮埃尔带领镇中众人，发表了一番团结与环保的宣言，最后以乔家老总莫里斯卷起铺盖走人，和我再一次被镇长表彰而告终。当夜，乔家超市惨遭雷劈，我又多出了一项收集任务，这个游戏为了让我有新的事情要做，还真是下足了功夫。  
重建社区中心，只是我按照游戏指令来满足我内心的目标。至于它到底对镇民的生活有没有带来改善，似乎并与我无关。剧情触发完后，他们照样按照被规定好的路线前行，有些人还会怀念乔家超市的便宜价格。在这个程度上来说，我花了将近两年的时间重新修复的社区中心和一个装饰性家具也差不多。  
值得一提的是，谢恩不用再去乔家打工，他现在专注于养殖蓝色的鸡。山姆开始在博物馆工作，他见到我时神采飞扬。“我现在在博物馆工作，比在沉闷的乔家好多啦！”他像被隔壁裹着面包屑的炸肉馋哭的孩子一般兴奋。  
“那太好啦！我看你现在好像工作很忙，我就不打扰你了，回见！”我笑着和他挥手道别。  
除了被雷劈的乔家超市新给的收集任务之外，目前还有一件事情，我想要为之付出努力。那便是在罗宾那出现的新选项，花50万为潘妮和潘姆建造一座新房子。  
50万对现在的我而言，并不难得到，但也是要攒一阵子的。我的农场拥有了稳定的收入，但离50万还差得远。如果要攒这50万，至少到明年春天以前，我都不能有大的项目支出。  
我又按照指令开始了在头骨山洞每日奔波的生活，只为了得到五彩碎片和恐龙蛋来完成新的收集任务。头骨山洞下起来非常艰难，用寻常的方法，一天不过二三十层，还免不了总是不小心死在那该死的飞龙与木乃伊的围攻下！除了阿比盖尔生日的那一天，我几乎每天都在头骨山洞度过，然后不是被打死回来，就是卡在两点被人抬回来。  
“我知道你很要强……但我很担心你。”某天恢复意识醒来时，塞巴斯蒂安见我来到了厨房，他开口说。“答应我，如果没有充足的装备，不要再去做危险的事，好吗？”他握紧了我的手，“要赶路的话我会多准备咖啡给你……还有，为什么不试试炸弹和梯子呢？”  
“我……”我摇了摇头，现在正是攒够50万为潘妮和潘姆盖房子的时候，哪有多余的钱分给梯子和炸弹？我心中觉得，无论是死在洞中还是卡到凌晨两点，都不过是第二天又能6点准时恢复HP醒来的事，因此塞巴斯蒂安担心我的安危倒是有点滑稽，也就没有说出口来。  
塞巴斯蒂安把脸转向灶台，沉默了一会儿，将刚泡好的咖啡递给了我，又沿着被规划好的路线漫无目的地在这不大一点的房间里转悠。  
每年秋天末期举办的万灵节是塞巴斯蒂安最喜欢的一个节日。我去年在迷宫上轻而易举地超越了那些被定住不能行动的所有人，拿到了一个黄金南瓜。我本来对这重复的节日并不感到新奇，但塞巴斯蒂安执意想要和我一起去，虽然他到了那也就停留在原地不动了。他看着展品中的骷髅说，真想在我们的农场也放上这样的装饰。  
我为了黄金南瓜又一次去参加了过于简单的迷宫。一路上玛鲁、哈维、潘妮等人依然停留在过去的地方。阿比盖尔也被蜘蛛卡在了路中央，我看着阿比盖尔害怕的模样，心想，我大约是从这个时候开始察觉到，阿比盖尔或许只是个普通又不强大的女孩。  
但就是这样外表假装离经叛道的普通女孩，却有一颗不甘认命的心。  
我与阿比盖尔擦肩而过时，那前一秒还在对着蜘蛛瑟瑟发抖的女孩，在我耳边轻声道：“嗨，你要什么时候愿意了，记得分我一个黄金南瓜呀。”  
我暗自吃惊，回过头看着她。  
“瞧你这心神不定的样子！你能去终点，我又不能，难道还指着我告诉你在哪吗？快去吧！”她在原地不能动弹，只有眼神光波流转。  
我点了点头，绕过了儿童乐园边的山姆，向黄金南瓜的位置前行，成功拿到了我的第二个黄金南瓜。  
我会一直记得阿比盖尔，这个并不怪异的普通女孩，在昏黄的灯光下，形容可怖的蜘蛛前，戴着镣铐宛如振翅欲飞的紫色蝴蝶翩翩起舞。她感到不甘心，却仍然对我报以微笑。有的人活着就是为躯壳操纵而苟活，而她却是那被躯壳拘束住的自由灵魂。  
那天晚上回家后，我翻箱倒柜地找当初从博物馆捐赠那里拿到的各式各样装饰品，找出来了一个骷髅，放在了我和塞巴斯蒂安的卧室里。  
冬天来了，我开始用修复好的温室栽种仙人掌果实和上古水果，这为我的收入增色了不少。我不必再每日耕种，照顾动物也变得轻松。我将所有有限的时间都用在了下矿上，只为得到那一个五彩碎片。  
我的生活开始变得像这白茫茫的冬天一样单调起来，每日沉浸在下矿之中，我也没有多的时间去思考那些有的没的。每天除了干活就是下矿，很长时间没有和村里其他人说过话了，反正所有人好感全满了，也不会再掉下来。我只是一个无情的农场主，沉迷于种地和下矿，不需要感情。我在这孤单之中，生活变得充实了起来，生产力也空前爆发，像所有复杂的心思和情绪一起被掩埋在了大片纯白中一样。冬季是短暂的，孤单却是长久的。  
经济学假设所有人都是理性人，但在非零和博弈的诸多模型给我们的启示中，个人做出理性选择却往往导致集体的非理性。我在博物馆的书上读过囚徒困境和独裁者游戏这些东西，它们被放在书架的经济学分区，但读着读着，我却感到莫名违和，这应当是个社会学的问题。社会心理比经济学复杂得多，我们这些无知又单一的代码本该比经济学模型更好懂。然而一旦我开始有了自我认知，事情就变得不再单纯。如果我能够称得上“理性人”，不与镇中任何一个人建立联系，也不对他们产生这些奇怪的念想，每天只是专注于种地和下矿，那说不定我早就和那些能够操纵游戏的人一样，拥有999个五彩碎片了。  
可是，命运若是“理性”的，那将毫无乐趣而言。无知时是何等简单快乐，没有负担。但无知又是多么可悲，眼界狭隘。我在这整个游戏之中，也只是一段数据。尽管如此，我宁愿沉浸在思考与灵魂之中，兴致勃勃地活上五百年。  
我从床上醒来，隐约记得今天是塞巴斯蒂安的生日。好像下雪了，我侧耳倾听屋顶上的声音。  
我来到屋外，天下着大雪，松树和枫树上都披了一层雪，就像一朵朵白花，连还没长出来的小枝丫都染成了白色，好看极了。塞巴斯蒂安的头发上沾着些许细雪，他说：“我今早起来帮你把动物都喂了一遍，希望减轻你的负担。”  
我想下去看看雪景，却不小心被湿了的木头滑了一跤，我下意识地抓住塞巴斯蒂安，他紧紧抱住摇摇晃晃的我。  
片刻之后，他将我放开，两眼直勾勾看着我，说：“我会在这一直看着你的，我喜欢看着你。”  
我和塞巴斯蒂安早就有着远超其他人的好感，不用送礼物也可以，就算要送，找着他最爱的那几样送就行了。在设定好的算法中，这些都能让他更高兴。但我不愿意这么做，我换着花样送给他不同的礼物，猜测着他的喜好，观察他不一样的反应。今天是他的生日，我将一直放在箱子里没拿出来过的黄金南瓜拿了一个送给他。他喜欢南瓜汤，我想黄金南瓜他也一定会喜欢。  
“是给我的生日礼物吗？真是太好了，谢谢！”  
“你喜欢就好。”他的笑容好似能让这寒冷的天气变得温暖起来。  
我明知要出发去头骨山洞，却不知不觉地站在房檐下，在塞巴斯蒂安的身边，一起看了好一会儿白茫茫一片的大地。鹅毛大雪飘飘扬扬，纷乱的玉屑斜飞，整个农场笼罩在茫茫的雪雾之中。一阵大风吹来，积雪满天飞舞，铺天盖地，一片银白。  
“这样的天气，很适合呆在家里，你要在就好了。”塞巴斯蒂安开口说，“你今天要出去吗？为什么，你要去哪里？”  
我看着屋外仅剩的几只鸟展开羽翼，迎着风雪搏击，又每次都被大风压下来，答道：“那今天就算了吧。”  
塞巴斯蒂安像是放下心来地笑了，他转身进了屋内，我紧随其后，屋里燃着温暖的炉火。  
尽日都在大雪飞舞，人被风雪封锁了，大地也被风雪埋没了。晚上天黑之后，我借着灯火向外一看，飞雪依然纷纷而降。  
这一年的冬日星盛宴，我被安排送礼物的神秘朋友是山姆，送我礼物的是艾米丽。塞巴斯蒂安像去年一样跟罗宾他们在一桌吃饭，他满脸倦怠地对我说：“唉，我在履行家人的义务……”  
只有我像一个没有归处的局外人，罗宾热情地招呼着我和他们一起吃饭，不管我是否与塞巴斯蒂安或玛鲁结婚，她都会这么邀请我。但这张桌子显然没有我的位置，它只是个装饰物品罢了。  
塞巴斯蒂安讨厌跟他的家人呆在一起，在那无时无刻不让他感到憋屈。我原以为我和他结婚是带他走了出来，没想到这死板的程序都没能在冬日星盛宴上为我们放下一张吃饭的桌子，他又要无助地被安排到罗宾那桌去了。  
我不想继续在这呆下去，收下艾米丽给我的高级生长激素之后，便离开了节日会场，匆匆结束了这一天。  
总体而言，这个冬天还是平平淡淡地度过了。冬季的最后一天，我睡下后，这天却没有像往常一样快速地结束。在无边的黑暗之中，一个蓝色的灵魂浮现出来。  
“我亲爱的孩子……你还记得我吗？”是谁……是谁在说话？  
“自从我们最后一次讲话，已经过去了很多年，你还记得吗？”是……这个世界当中的我的爷爷？  
“虽然我已经不和你在同一个世界了，我已经离开了星露谷……而你又来到了这里，但我始终注视着你。你让我感到骄傲，也许你比我更适合当一个农夫！”  
是被这个游戏设定好的爷爷在和我说话……他慈眉善目，认真地关心我的未来。但我这心底没来由的恐慌感又是怎么回事呢？  
是因为黑暗吗……不，明显不是。我许是意识到，唯有死亡能够脱离这个世界，而生者却继续在游戏中无限循环，我不及爷爷的灵魂更加自由，这个残酷的事实让我不禁脊背发凉吧。  
“请问……”我想问将我送到星露谷来的爷爷，我是怎么来到这里的？这是否有通往外界的途径？为什么隧道和火车都是不通的……但我好似被一只无形的手扼住了咽喉，什么话都说不出来。  
“你只要享受你在农场的生活就好……那么，再会！”爷爷的身影消失在了无尽的黑暗之中。  
“等等、等等……爷爷！”我伸出手去想抓住他，想问我到底是谁，我究竟从哪来，我将到哪里去，他又是在什么地方看着我，他所处的世界是怎么样的……但伸手只有飒飒的冷风从指间穿过。  
我挣扎着从梦境中醒来，又是春天了，第三年春天的第一天。阳光明媚，鸟语花香，我的衣服已被冷汗浸湿。  
“你昨晚睡得怎么样？我听见你说梦话了。”塞巴斯蒂安在厨房里问我，“你好像……被吓到了。”  
我听得心下一紧张，但他随即红了脸，说：“我不得不承认……那很可爱。”  
正当我长舒一口气的时候，塞巴斯蒂安对我张开双臂，说：“你看上去很冷……过来，靠近点。”  
他并不能随意移动，所以我主动上前，我们肌肤相贴，感受着片刻的温暖。  
随后爷爷的神龛亮起了四支蜡烛，我在那里找到了一个铱金雕像。从此我每天可以获得稳定的铱，虽然数量不多，但慢慢攒也能攒够我升级全套工具的分量。我的生活好像真的比以前轻松了许多。  
我在第三年的初春，让下水道口的垃圾熊将森林清理了干净，恢复了星露谷的生态面貌。我在第三个复活节上竭尽全力，依然卡在8个蛋的临界点上，今年也是阿比盖尔获胜了。复活节之后没多久，我完成了乔家超市的收集任务。镇上多了一个电影院，为了小镇增添了一丝祖祖城的都市气息。  
电影院建成后，我飞快地买了两张电影票冲到海莉家里，将第一次看电影的时光与她共享。  
除了一直萦绕在我心头的关于爷爷的烦恼之外，一切似乎都在按部就班地进行。我的生活越来越轻松，还有了电影能看，我又有了新的可以和镇民聊天的话题。现在正是春天，又能捡满地的黄水仙送给海莉了。好像只要我放弃思考，一切都会变得很简单美好。但我不受控制地去想，到底如何才能建立通往外界的桥。我开始趁没有农活干的时候在旁边看着塞巴斯蒂安工作，试图了解我过去了解甚少的程序语言。我想，我能和他人拥有不一样的行动机制，也能在脑内清楚地知道每个人的喜好，我一定能从这里突破些什么。  
很快又是花舞节到了。今年海莉依旧转着圈圈在舞池中说：“我已经连续五年蝉联花卉女王啦！”哈维还是没勇气请人跳舞，山姆又发作了花粉症。我第三遍看到这一模一样的布置，我想了想，向塞巴斯蒂安走去。“你愿意成为我的花舞舞伴吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安答应的不太情愿：“我们非得这么做吗？那好吧……”  
他的反应令我意外，但也在情理之中。他讨厌熙熙攘攘的人群，更讨厌在人前跳舞，今早出门前就和我抱怨他最讨厌花舞节。我习惯性地认为，他也会跟喜欢上农场一样变得喜欢和我在花舞节跳舞。我感到他并不开心，自己好像做了什么不该做的事。  
我选择将这一天回档重来，然后冲向花舞节的现场，直奔阿比盖尔，问：“你愿意成为我的花舞舞伴吗？”  
“好的，我很乐意！”阿比盖尔露出了标准的笑容。接着花舞节的曲子响起，塞巴斯蒂安宛如解脱了一样不用再跳舞。但我看着眼前打扮的十分漂亮的阿比盖尔，总觉得她也不快乐，她同样是不爱在人前跳舞的。她刚刚干脆地答应我的样子，和去年的海莉一模一样。我突然明白，只有结婚的人才会执行不同的指令。倘若塞巴斯蒂安没有和我结婚，他也会笑的开开心心地答应我，而不会说出他的真心想法。他对我就跟对阿比盖尔一样，无非给个面子在这凑合跳了。  
为了验证这个猜想，我再度将这一天回档重来。“莉亚，你愿意成为我的花舞舞伴吗？”  
“好的，我很乐意！”依旧是量产的表情和回答。  
我再一次不死心地将这一天回档重来。“艾利欧特，你愿意成为我的花舞舞伴吗？”  
“好的，我很乐意！”他们每个人都是眯眼微笑的开心表情，我却只感到了透心凉的恐惧。我不愿完成跳舞，我只想将时间重来。  
我将这句话足足听了十一遍，直至头皮发麻。最后一次，我没有再去煤矿森林，而是来到了下水道里，和科罗布斯坐在这个不见天日的昏暗地方。躲过花舞节，让他们六对六地跳去吧！  
我早该明白这一点了，只是不肯面对而已。我所做的一切没有带来任何根本上的改变。阿比盖尔依然和塞巴斯蒂安不情愿地被捆绑在一起，哈维没有变成大胆的人，海莉的舞蹈再没有过进步，塞巴斯蒂安脱离不了束缚他的环境，谢恩依旧夜夜醉酒，刘易斯镇长和玛妮永远不能光明正大地谈个夕阳红恋爱，艾米丽和海莉的父母也不会从海外回来……我没有让任何人的生活好起来。我口口声声和阿比盖尔说着自己也不过只是一段代码，却始终未能摆脱作为游戏主角的傲慢与自大，她早就把这看透了，才果断拒绝了我。我感到自己进入了精神生活的化境，包含参透之后的空无，万念俱灰，无所事事。  
只要这个镇子无止境重复执行的指令不被打破，我自以为对NPC抱有多少好意，无论如何被刘易斯镇长表彰为鹈鹕镇的英雄，也无法拯救他们脱离原先的困境与深渊。可我却连怎么从隧道出去都不知道。  
我最后下定决心，还是夏天攒够50万为潘妮建好房子之后。我好不容易将攒够的钱一次性交给罗宾，没过几天，河岸边就多起了一座漂亮的木屋，比我自己的房子很大。  
“这可能是我最精美的作品了！”罗宾自豪地将房子展示给我看，“你看那个圆窗，非常难以将框弯成那样……哦，还有门上精美的雕刻，我做了很久，你看到没有？呃……抱歉，我是不是又在喋喋不休地谈论木工了？”  
“没有关系。”我笑道。  
“那好吧……我们言归正传，我现在有一件很重要的事情要问你。”罗宾说，“你要让他们知道这房子是你出资建的吗？”  
“不用了，不必告诉她们是谁。”我摇了摇头。  
“好吧……我明白了，那我去和她们聊聊。”罗宾向潘妮和潘姆走了过去，我躲在暗中看着她们的反应。  
我看着潘姆对着新房子掩面哭泣道梦想成真，罗宾替我保守了秘密。潘姆流着泪对潘妮道歉说：“抱歉孩子，让你在垃圾堆中长大……现在，我要尽力过上美好的生活……”  
潘妮热泪盈眶地拥抱住自己的母亲，说：“从现在开始……我们会是一个真正的家了！”  
这一切看上去非常感人，好似你在乔家每天往死里996，她在垃圾堆中做着数不尽的家务，你们都有着光明的未来似的。乔治坐在轮椅上抱怨潘姆的新房子挡住了他看河景，艾芙琳意味深长地对我笑道她知道是谁为潘姆建了房子。其他人则对此没有任何反应。  
但随后我就再次清醒地认知到了，事情远不会那么顺利。潘姆依旧每天泡在酒吧，几天之后，我无意间进入了那座新房子，就又被无形之手送到了客厅。  
潘姆正缩在客厅的角落里低头哭泣，她的眼前摆放着一个由巴的神像，阳光透过狭窄的天窗打下来，神像整个沐浴在阳光之下，充满了神圣又庄严的氛围。这场景就像神谕降临，愿助潘姆摆脱困境。  
“哦，孩子……”潘姆看到我来，擦了擦眼泪。“我还是没法控制自己……”我快速地扫了一眼，便看到满地摆放的酒瓶，与这整洁的房间甚是不搭。  
“所以我放了这个神像在这里，向由巴祈祷……”潘姆挤出一丝自我满足的微笑，又高声重复了一遍：“我正在祈愿呢！”  
我不知说什么才好，由巴难道是戒酒所派来的神吗，这样下去，潘妮的生活依然不会变得好起来。我倒抽了一口气，想说，信神有什么用？求神拜佛不如自己努力过上好生活。但是我没被提供这个选项，只得应和道：“我很高兴你找到了新的精神慰藉！”  
潘姆满意地笑了，她坚信着此后一定能过上好的生活。  
然而，我依然每晚在酒吧见到不醉不归失去意识的潘姆，还有在家里不停洗碗的潘妮，她忙碌的背影和乔迪一模一样。  
夏季烈日当头，天气十分炽热，好在靠着潺潺流水，能够感到一丝凉意。潘妮安安静静地坐在树下读书，见到我后，便低下头，神色感伤道：“我应该搬出去住……我当然想一直陪着妈妈，可我不能再继续这么下去了，我又该怎么办？”她的声音止不住地颤抖。  
而我明白潘妮不可能搬得出去。我开始理解为何潘妮把人生希望全部寄托于步入婚姻、组建家庭。父母失败的婚姻导致她一生的不幸，却又成为了她人生翻盘的寄托，真是讽刺。如果这个游戏能够向前前行，如果潘妮按照原本设定好的路线和山姆官配……那她只会是下一个乔迪，他们不过彼此重演自己原生家庭的不幸。波伏娃曾说，男人的极大幸运在于，他必须踏上一条极为艰苦又最可靠的道路；女人的不幸则在于被几乎不可抗拒的诱惑包围着，每一种事物都在诱使她走容易走的道路。潘妮就在把人生放在这容易却极不稳妥的道路上。我开始明白，如果我不和她结婚，那么在这个不会前行的游戏里，她永远不能解脱。即便住上了大房子，即便她从此可以装饰自己的房间，她也摆脱不了这折磨人的命运。  
我攒钱攒到现在为她造的房子，感动的只有我自己，从来没有帮到她一丝一毫。可我虽不至于穷得独善其身，却也没有达到兼济天下。我无法和她结婚将她带出那个梦魇般的小屋，我不是慈善家，不可能不为着自己的心……除了她喜欢的电影上映时带她去看看之外，我没法再做更多了。  
刚刚还是一片晴空，突然一层黑云遮上头顶，雾霭渐浓，我便与潘妮道别折回了家。  
我在踏进家门，见到塞巴斯蒂安的瞬间，他突然没来由地开口对我说了一句：“你回来了？我只是想说，谢谢你所做的一切。”  
那就像一道具有魔力的符咒，是一次转瞬即逝的祝福，是对消沉下去的意志的召唤，是青春短暂的光辉。我快步走上前去紧紧拥抱住他。  
夏天的最后一天，我带上充足的南瓜汤与蟹黄糕，还有三倍的浓缩咖啡，确认我带够了炸弹和以防万一的石头，早上起来和塞巴斯蒂安吻别后，我就用买来的沙漠图腾快速传送到了头骨山洞。  
我用尽了浑身的力气抱着炸弹四处奔跑，炸出洞来就毫不犹豫地抱头跳下去，挥舞着银河之剑击退那该死的飞龙和木乃伊……没有什么能够阻止我，我的信念将我变得无坚不摧。我孤独地处在深不见底的山洞之中，头一回感到自己的身上也有了热血沸腾的暖意。矿洞越来越深，铱与珍贵的宝石越来越多，相比之下阿比盖尔喜欢的紫水晶根本就不算什么……啊啊，阿比盖尔，下雨天时，我会在矿洞的20层遇见她吹笛子。她告诉我，她终于鼓起勇气来到矿洞。其实，到这个时候，20层矿洞我根本就不会再去，我只是想要看到她，想听到她空灵的笛声。  
如果时间可以重来，如果事件能够重复发生……好想再一次拿出竖琴和她在雨天合奏啊。  
就在这个念头浮过脑内的刹那之间，我砍出了第99层的最后一个梯子，从这块矿石中蹦出了一个闪着七彩荧光的五彩碎片，时间刚好是晚上十点半。  
没有时间让我在原地踟躇了，我抱起五彩碎片，起身爬了下去。  
齐先生在矿洞的第100层等着我，在我下去的一瞬间，时间精确地暂停了。  
“你终于来到了这里！用可敬的方式，没有用任何一个梯子……我敬佩你！”  
我在齐先生的指引之下喝下味道古怪的铱金蛇奶，身体被一股奇怪的力量填满。  
“我想，尝试着去放手一赌。”我看着这位赌场的老板，笑了起来。  
我利用海滩图腾瞬移回了海边。刚好赶得上月光水母迁徙的活动。海岸上的人熙熙攘攘，月光水母还没有来临。他们看上去那么平静，他们根本不知道我这一整天都经历了什么！我直奔码头前端，看到了那抹紫色的身影。  
“阿比盖尔！”我出声叫她。  
阿比盖尔回过身来，背出那句台词：“真让人感到兴奋……喂，你在做什么！”  
我一手牵住阿比盖尔，一手不断挥舞着银河之剑向前奔跑。阿比盖尔惊叫道：“我居然能动了？你是怎么……”  
“这是所谓的漏洞。”我回头对她一笑，没有停止挥舞手中的剑。“我今天已经挥剑很多次了，现在就算为了你吧！”  
“这么厉害吗？如果有一天，我也能在你面前展示我练剑的成果就好了。”  
我不停地牵着她，终于跑出了海岸的地图，时间依然停滞不动。我们手拉着手，镇上一片漆黑，空无一人，我们从未感受过如此自由的空气。我们在整个鹈鹕镇奔跑，放声大笑，嘲笑那愚蠢的人类与程序。我们分享了同一串葡萄，闯进了深夜已打烊的电影院，看了阿比盖尔喜欢的草原之王。我们从未如此彻底地享受生命……像一只扑火的飞蛾，却将这次扑火感激一生，从没有机会如此彻底地熊熊燃烧，直到化为灰烬。  
最后，我牵着阿比盖尔走进了火车站后面的山洞，我们来到了女巫的小屋。  
我和阿比盖尔一起走到了最中间的神龛面前，阿比盖尔仿佛预感到了要发生什么，她非常不安地看着我。我只回头看了她一眼，什么都没有说，便将好不容易找到的这个五彩碎片放入神龛之中，开始祈愿。  
我愿将自己献祭，永远困在不可见之手的操控之下……只希望我爱着的灵魂能够向前飞翔。  
仪式完毕，我回过头，看着阿比盖尔开始发出五彩光芒的身体。叹道：“抱歉利用了这个漏洞……没有过问你的意见，原谅我的私欲吧。我的私心……只选择给你一个人，我的能力也仅限于此。”  
阿比盖尔不可思议地看着自己的双手闪烁着光辉，逐渐变得透明起来。她一会儿看看自己的手，又抬起头来看看我，双唇颤抖说不出话来，脸上满是不可置信。“你……你……”她不知是喜悦还是愤怒地激动，竟说不出一句完整的话。  
我将剩下的一个黄金南瓜送给她：“给你！这是剩下的一个黄金南瓜……我不知道你能不能带着它离开，如果可以的话，你能记着我就好，但忘了的话，反而更好吧。”我轻轻握住她的手，笑道：“或许浑浊的现世不会好过平和无知的彼岸，也许我的私心在把你推向深渊也说不定……但是，你终于可以前行了。你终于能够去冒险，去玩游戏，去……爱。只有两个灵魂彼此不断碰撞，才能算爱，不是吗？”  
阿比盖尔反应了过来眼前发生的一切，她露出了我从未见过的笑容，眼泪大颗大颗顺着她白皙的脸庞流下。她回握住我的手，抽抽搭搭地边哭边笑着说：“嗯！你就……放心吧。我一定会碰到许多灵魂有趣的人。会碰到一个……比你聪明一点，比你博学一点，比你温柔一点，比你善良一点的人……呜呜……”她脸上挂着微笑，人早就泣不成声。  
我紧紧攥着她的手，说：“该走了，快去吧！以后……我会让自己腾空而起，把自己当做一个南瓜，在田地里想你。”  
我送阿比盖尔上了火车，我知道这班列车终于能够开出这个世界。阿比盖尔带着我的黄金南瓜，还没擦干眼泪，笑着和我挥手道别，上了火车。  
我目送着火车驶入隧道，它慢慢消失，一块一块像素风的图块散落出来……当中冒出一只紫色的小鸟，慢慢飞向了我再也看不到的高空。  
我拖着疲惫的身子回了家，一头倒在床上。我在也不知道我在想什么。  
那天晚上没有直接存档来到第二天。我睡下后做了奇怪的梦，梦里是白茫茫一片真干净，什么都看不见了，我在没有方向的虚无世界里摸索前行。眼前有一抹灵动的紫色，却消失在了水中央，她为这个支离破碎的夏天，做了最后的点缀。只留下那一丝残存的，盛夏的阳光。  
我模模糊糊中感到一个温暖的拥抱，有人在我耳边问我看上去很冷，是不是做噩梦了……我像拉住一根救命稻草一样，让自己不再下坠。“别离开我……”我好似在意识的临界点喃喃自语。  
不知不觉间，我被用力拉入了这个怀抱之中。我的意识好似被点燃，一发不可收拾。天地之间似乎别无他物，我们身体彼此缠绕，在一片璀璨的幻想世界当中，达到了生命的大和谐。  
第二天早上，我还没睁开眼睛，就听到外面淅淅沥沥的雨声。就像吹起长笛的阿比盖尔。  
我睁眼起身，今天又是周五了……塞巴斯蒂安一定下雨也要雷打不动地去酒吧跟阿比盖尔一起打桌球了，他一定站在厨房里雷打不动地和我说今天要出去走走。虽然这里已不会再有阿比盖尔，但她本来也只在旁边坐着，这个镇子有没有她都没有任何影响。  
然而，塞巴斯蒂安却不在厨房里。我坐起身来，一抬眼就看到他站在床边。他看上去有些反常，直勾勾地盯着我看，目不转睛，脸上漾起一丝不自然的红晕。他先结结巴巴地开口道：“嗯……早啊？你昨天……应该已经累了一整天吧？”  
见我没有反应，他又凑近了一点，问：“怎么了？”  
我没有回答，而是释然般地向他笑道：“你……一直在那看着我吗？”

END


End file.
